Tenshi No Yami Le Démon A Huit Queues
by Narami Hiroshika
Summary: Naruto, Sakura et Yamato se retrouvent dans la demeure d’Orochimaru. Naruto et Sakura, sontils prêts à affronter Sasuke ? Mais une surprise déboussolera bien vite Naruto, mettant sa vie et celle du renard à neuf queues en péril. SPOILERS


**_Base : _**Naruto (encore !)

**_Résumé de l'histoire :_**

Naruto, Sakura et Yamato se retrouvent dans la demeure d'Orochimaru… Naruto et Sakura, sont-ils prêts à affronter leur meilleur ami ? Mais une surprise déboussolera bien vite Naruto, mettant sa vie et celle du renard à neuf queues en péril… SPOILERS

**_Disclaimer :_** Si je le dis vous allez savoir ce qui va se passer… Bon ! Le seul personnage qui ne vous dira rien et qui apparaîtra xD

**_Genre :_** Angst/Action/Tragedy

**_Couples :_** Pas de couples :P Quoique… peut-être un bout de SakuNaru

**_Avertissement(s) :_** La fic en elle-même n'est pas du manga, mais certains évènements qui seront cités en font partis, donc avis à ceux qui ne veulent pas connaître ce qu'il s'est passé durant le tome 33 et 32 (si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut ! XD)

**_Coulisses :_**

Narami : Aaaah ! Enfin ! Même si l'heure à laquelle j'écris cette fic est matinale et que je n'aurai plus internet pendant un petit bout de temps, ben je l'écris quand même je suis en manque d'ordi en ce moment

Naruto : Sans compter que ça fait des nuits et des nuits que tu rêves de cette fic, hein ?

Sakura : Pour sûr, elle est pas discrète dans son sommeil !

Narami : Ca sous-entend quoi ça ? O.o

Sakura : Tu causes trop… aussi bien quand t'es réveillée que quand tu pionces, si c'est pas dramatique ça…

**---Après la rédaction de la fic---**

Narami : Ouark, ça doit faire biens des mois que j'ai écris ça XD J'ai écris la fin ce matin et je la publie, mais vraiment… j'sais même plus ce que j'avais écris avant, et comme je suis flemmarde. Excusez moi n.n

* * *

-Nous y voilà. Enfin… Vous êtes prêts ?

Silence sur les ondes. Yamato regardait Sakura et Naruto, qui semblaient déterminés. Décidés à en finir, et le plus vite serait le mieux. Mais une lueur de crainte se lisait dans le regard du blond, alors qu'il fixait la grande porte devant lui avec des yeux sombres et mauvais.

-Orochimaru… On retrouvera Sasuke.

-De gré ou de force, renchérit Sakura.

Yamato déglutit péniblement sa salive, avant d'avancer vers l'imposante porte de métal et de la pousser. La mâchoire serrée, Naruto s'avança à son tour, suivit de Sakura. Mieux valait qu'elle reste à l'arrière… qu'elle soit blessée ne pourrait que les ralentir, bien que ce ne fut pas la première pensée de Naruto pour elle. Il ne voulait simplement pas la voir blessée, rien de plus. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose… par sa faute. En entrant, un silence de mort régnait et une odeur nauséabonde flottait dans l'air. Une odeur supportable, mais qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Ca sent la pourriture… commenta le Renard.

-Oui… Orochimaru ne doit pas jeter les cadavres de ses cobayes.

Naruto regarda Yamato un court instant, silencieux, se demandant comment il pouvait savoir que c'était l'odeur de cadavres. Ah oui… Yamato lui-même avait été créé ici. Unique héritier des cellules du premier Hokage. Plus ils avançaient moins ils arrivaient à se repérer, quand soudainement, ils entendirent le bruit d'une goutte d'eau qui s'écrase contre le sol. Tous se figèrent un instant sur place, perdus dans le noir. Seul la goutte pouvait leur indiquer où ils se trouvaient. On entendit alors un claquement de doigts, puis subitement, des flammes apparurent entre chacune des statues de serpent qui étaient présentes. Surpris, les trois ninjas se regroupèrent, quand une silhouette se redressa, à une bonne trentaine de mètres devant eux.

Naruto plissa les yeux, sentant ses mains trembler en reconnaissant la silhouette de la personne qui se trouvait en face d'eux. Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux, laissant voir ses pupilles légèrement orangées… derrière des lunettes.

-Kabuto… murmura Sakura.

De toute évidence, l'homme aux cheveux d'argents n'était pas dans son état normal. Non, quelque chose avait changé… il y avait d'abord ses yeux, puis son sourire presque narquois sur ses lèvres. Le subordonné d'Orochimaru descendit lentement les marches qui se trouvaient devant lui, s'arrêtant à dix mètres de ses adversaires.

-Vous avez mis plus de temps que je ne l'aurais cru… je suis extrêmement déçu.

-La ferme ! s'emporta le blond.

Ce dernier glissa rapidement une main dans sa sacoche, et envoya sur Kabuto un shuriken à une vitesse impressionnante. Mais le ninja adverse ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, et le shuriken passa juste à côté de sa tête, lui coupant quelques cheveux au passage.

-Tiens donc, ne saurais-tu plus viser, cher Naruto ?

Le Renard serra les dents, s'apprêtant à se jeter sur celui qu'il avait cru son ami, bien des années auparavant. Mais d'un geste de main, Yamato l'en empêcha. Lui, gardait un visage neutre, ne trahissant aucune émotion. Sauf peut-être son regard, qui laissait légèrement deviner sa colère et son mépris envers Kabuto. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose, Sakura s'interposa entre lui et l'homme aux yeux orange.

-Il est mon adversaire. J'ai quelques mots à lui dire… Continuez, je vous rejoindrais pus tard.

Naruto ne semblait pas du tout de cet avis, mais avant qu'il ne puisse protester, Yamato l'attrapa par la veste et passa rapidement à côté de Kabuto, qui ne sembla pas du tout vouloir les empêcher de continuer. Au contraire, son sourire s'agrandit, et une fois le duo disparu derrière lui, il lâcha un petit soupir, presque amusé.

-Sakura…

-Je sais quels sont les risques que nous prenons. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre, cependant… Je fais entièrement confiance à Naruto et à Maître Yamato.

-Peut-être… mais si tu échoues, si tu meurs… que deviendront-ils ?

-En les laissant partir, je leur laisse une chance de pouvoir rattraper Sasuke. De pouvoir le convaincre de revenir, de vous laisser. De toute façon…

-Tu te fais encore des illusions.

-Quoi ?

Kabuto se mit à rire alors, un rire moqueur, froid et pour le moins provocant. Sakura fronça les sourcils, sont regard se durcissant autant que sa détermination. Cessant de rire après quelques secondes, le ninja aux cheveux argent haussa les épaules, souriant d'un air presque désolé.

-Il vous a oubliés.

-Pardon ?...

-Orochimaru lui a fait un lavage de cerveau. Sasuke ne se souvient pas de vous, ni même du village de Konoha. Il ne vit que pour sa vengeance, et Maître Orochimaru lui a complètement effacé les sentiments qu'il pouvait ressentir, autre que la haine, la colère, et la soif de destruction.

-Tu mens.

-Naruto constatera par lui-même…

-Sasuke ne peut pas avoir tout oublié.

-Tu le sauras uniquement si tu parviens à me battre…

-Avant que tu ne te fasses écraser comme un vulgaire insecte… je tiens à te remercier, malgré le fait que tu sois mon ennemi et que je te haïsse.

Kabuto arqua un sourcil, se tenant en position de combat.

-Hum ?

Sakura esquissa alors un petit sourire en coin, se mettant elle aussi en position.

-Grâce à toi… Lee a pu être sauvé. Grâce à toi, j'ai pu m'améliorer. Tu sais quoi ? Rien de tout ça n'était volontaire. Tu n'as rien fait pour… que tu es bête…

Visiblement, Kabuto n'apprécia pas l'insulte et ses sourcils se froncèrent, autant que sa main entoura un kunai, qu'il ne tarda pas à sortir et lancer sur Sakura, visant déjà sa tête. Mais la jeune fille l'esquiva en un mouvement rapide, sautant sur la paroi, puis se propulsa vers son ennemi, le poing en arrière ; sautant rapidement à dix mètres d'elle, Kabuto constata avec surprise le trou béant que venait de faire la fille aux cheveux rose…

« Comme Tsunade… Je vois. Ce n'est plus la petite Sakura d'avant. Ca promet d'être amusant… »

Se redressant avec un sourire en coin, Sakura regarda Kabuto.

-Il me semble que tu viens de comprendre…

-Je suis surpris, moi qui avait cru que tu allais rester l'éternelle peureuse…

-Les gens changent comme le temps passe, et le passé reste le passé. Je lui ai tourné le dos pour regarder vers le futur…

-Alors pourquoi chercher à regagner Sasuke si tu ne vis plus dans le passé ?

Le sourire de Sakura s'agrandit, tandis qu'elle composait à une vitesse impressionnante des signes. Puis, quand elle eut terminé, elle lui répondit :

-Parce qu'il occupe mes pensées présentes. Parce qu'il vit toujours dans la haine et la rancune. Parce qu'il était, est, et sera toujours mon ami. Parce que sans lui, le futur ne sera jamais celui que l'on voudra, autant pour Naruto, pour moi, que pour lui…

Kabuto fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce qu'elle sous-entendait par là ?

-Doton !Innondation !

Sakura fit un bond en arrière, se posant sur le mur, à l'horizontale, et cracha une rivière de boue, droit sur Kabuto. Ce dernier, ne s'étant pas attendu à ça, mit un certain temps avant de réagir, et sautant à la dernière seconde vers un endroit plein d'herbes, à côté d'un tout petit cours d'eau, il s'éclaboussa le pantalon, qui fondit comme s'il avait été touché par de l'acide.

-Gn…

« Je ne connaissais pas cette technique… »

-Tu n'es pas le seul à savoir améliorer des techniques, en apprendre des nouvelles venant d'autres pays… et à te servir de tes talents de médecins comme attaques !

Sakura se retrouvait en l'air, au dessus de Kabuto, qui roula à temps sur le côté pour éviter le pied de la jeune fille, qui explosa littéralement le mur. Durant sa roulade, Kabuto avait composé des signes, et bientôt, de ses mains s'échappait du chakra. Sakura resta un très court instant perplexe, avant de bondir en arrière en esquivant une attaque de Kabuto.

« Tsunade m'en avait parlé… il ne faut pas qu'il me touche. »

Mais à peine eut-elle touché terre qu'elle devait déjà à nouveau bondir, Kabuto étant plus rapide.

« Il faut que je l'arrête, ne serait-ce qu'un court instant… ! »

Fourrant alors sa main dans une de ses poches, elle en sorti de bombes fumigènes, qu'elle lança directement sur le sol ; les bombes explosèrent, Kabuto se perdit dans la fumée violâtre, les mains devant son visage, comme pour se… protéger ? Mauvais réflexe, car Sakura l'envoya contre le mur en un brutal coup de pied dans le dos. La jeune fille resta un petit moment dans la fumée, avant que celle-ci ne se dissipe, montrant un Kabuto au visage sanguinolent.

-Sale petite peste…

Pour toute réponse, Sakura haussa les épaules, se courbant à moitié, ne lâchant pas Kabuto du regard. Le ninja d'Oto lâcha un cri de colère et fondit sur Sakura, bien trop énervé pour pouvoir être plus prudent. Seconde erreur, car avec une étonnante précision, Sakura toucha son torse du bout de l'index, et l'envoya à nouveau contre le mur. Assis par terre, blessé et incapable de se relever, Kabuto regarda Sakura avec mépris, haine, mais surtout surprise. Crainte ? Pas le moins du monde.

-Très bien… tu ne m'en laisses pas le choix.

Sakura perdit son sourire, plissant les yeux ; Kabuto se soignait sans qu'il ne se touche, comme par automatisme, ses yeux semblant être animés par une flamme mauvaise.

-Qui es-tu réellement, Kabuto ?

Sakura, elle, était légèrement apeurée. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Kabuto se relevait, sans plus de difficultés, le regard encore plus orange.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû me pousser à bout… c'est la première fois que je suis dans l'obligation d'utiliser mes roues de secours.

Sakura esquissa un mouvement de recul, puis sauta finalement à trois mètres de lui, ayant un mauvais pressentiment. Quelle était cette sensation de froideur qui planait au dessus d'elle ?... La jeune fille frissonna, tandis qu'elle reculait à nouveau.

-Aurais-tu peur, Sakura ?

La jeune fille serra les dents et ses poings, avant d'hurler un « Jamais ! » et de fondre sur Kabuto, le poing en avant. Mais l'homme aux cheveux argentés ne bougea qu'à peine, et Sakura fut envoyé vingt mètres plus loin, avant de rouler sur le côté pour être stoppée par une statue. Du sang coulant de sa bouche, la jeune fille se releva avec difficulté, essuyant le sang d'un revers de main ; mine de rien, le coup avait été puissant, et elle sentait la douleur la paralyser à moitié. Mais à peine fut-elle debout qu'elle sentit une main se refermer autour de sa gorge et la soulever sans aucune difficulté.

-Tu es finie…

Sakura sentie la main resserrer son étreinte, et le souffle lui manquer. Il fallait qu'elle tienne… Pour Naruto, pour Yamato, pour Konoha, pour… Sasuke.

* * *

-Mh ?

Naruto s'était arrêté en plein milieu du chemin, regardant derrière lui.

-Sakura…

-Qu'y a-t-il Naruto ? demanda Yamato.

Un peu plus loin, devant, il se retrouvait devant une nouvelle porte, dont les poignées étaient en fait des grands crocs, sûrement de serpent.

-Rien… enfin si, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je vais…

-Non tu restes ici, elle se débrouillera seule.

-Mais…

-Elle n'est pas stupide et, bien que Kabuto ne le soit pas non plus, elle s'en sortira. Fais lui simplement confiance.

Naruto ne répondit pas et se hâta de rejoindre son Maître, avant de l'aider à pousser la grande porte ; mais dès qu'ils l'eurent ouverte, un tremblement se fit entendre, puis le chemin derrière eux s'écroula, obligeant ainsi les deux ninjas à avancer le plus rapidement possible.

-Dépêche toi Naruto !

Le Renard accéléra, et ne tarda pas à devancer Yamato ; une étrange boule se formait dans son estomac. Il se sentait mal… pourquoi ? A l'idée de devoir affronter Sasuke à nouveau ? Ou bien à cause de Sakura ? Peut-être… que ce mauvais pressentiment ne venait d'aucun des deux…

-Arrêtes-toi Naruto !

Ce dernier s'arrêta de justesse, avant que des gigantesques flammes n'apparaissent sous ses yeux, le forçant à reculer s'il ne voulait pas se faire brûler.

-Qu'est-ce que… ? Il n'y a pourtant aucune odeur…

-Celle des cadavres recouvre les autres… en fait, nous sommes tombés dans un piège.

Naruto fulminait. Il s'apprêter à hurler sa colère, quand une silhouette apparue entre deux flammes, les yeux aussi rouges que celles-ci. Pour Naruto, ce fut comme un coup de poing dans le ventre lorsqu'il croisa ce regard haineux et meurtrier.

-Sa…Sasuke…

* * *

-Tu vas mourir… ici et maintenant…

Kabuto tenait toujours Sakura en l'air, et la jeune fille n'ayant plus assez de forces pour se débattre, tenta juste de respirer le plus possible. Le ninja d'Oto lâcha un rire machiavélique, tandis qu'il sortait un kunai.

-Je vais pouvoir satisfaire mon besoin de corps humain… il me manquait justement le cadavre d'une adolescente de quinze ans… Et… ngh ?

Les forces de Kabuto le lâchèrent subitement, et Sakura put se défaire de son étreinte, retombant assise à même le sol, suivit de peu par Kabuto qui s'effondra à genoux, les mains sur l'estomac. Ce fut donc au tour de Sakura de lâcher un rire, faible cependant, se massant d'une main la gorge.

-Qu'est… ce que... tu… tu m'as fait … ?

Sakura pris une grande bouffée d'air, avant de se soigner, sachant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre de Kabuto. Puis lentement, elle se releva, le regardant cracher son sang, visiblement très surpris.

-C'est tout simple… je suis déçue. J'aurais pensé que tu aurais deviné le piège.

-…piège ?

Puis soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire, et ce fut plus clair. La boue… puis les bombes fumigènes…

-Les bombes…

-Oh, pas seulement les bombes. En fait, la paroi même de l'endroit m'a aidée. Les plantes qui poussent à cause de l'humidité ne sont pas des plus sages et produisent un venin qui ne s'échappe uniquement si elles sont exposées à une trop forte chaleur. Lorsque les bombes ont explosé, les plantes qui se trouvaient dans un rayon de cinquante centimètre ont dégagé leur venin. La blessure due à l'attaque de la boue a permis au venin de toucher ton sang, et ainsi, le contaminer. Mais la boue avait un autre rôle… celui de t'amener à cet endroit précis en te bloquant d'autres issues.

-Et…toi ?... Tu es… bien allée là…bas…

-Quand tu m'as propulsée à une vingtaine de mètres, je me suis mordue violemment la lèvre pour me faire saigner. Ainsi, lorsque j'essuyais le sang, j'ai pu glisser sans crainte dans ma bouche une pilule pour me soigner. En pensant que je ne faisais que retirer le sang, tu ne t'es même pas aperçu que j'avalais quelque chose…

Puis le ninja d'Oto vomit, son sang s'y mêlant en même temps. Sakura le regarda avec mépris, bien qu'une lueur de tristesse et de déception se lue dans son regard.

-Adieux, Kabuto…

Puis elle tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner, se tenant un bras, laissant l'homme par terre à se vider de son sang par la voie orale.

* * *

Sasuke se tenait debout, de l'autre côté du mur de flamme… les mains dans les poches, le regard brillant d'une lueur malsaine. Naruto sentait encore cette boule, une inexplicable douleur venant lui ronger l'estomac… Yamato compris ce que ressentait Naruto en croisant son regard un bref instant, et posa sa main sur son épaule pour le calmer.

-Reste calme, Naruto…

Au plus grand étonnement des deux ninjas de Konoha, celui d'Oto poussa un léger soupir, fermant les yeux un bref instant.

-Alors c'est toi, Naruto ?

Le concerné fronça les sourcils. Comment ça « c'est toi » ? Il ne l'aurait pas reconnu… ? Yamato regardait Naruto d'un œil légèrement inquiet, ayant peur que le Renard prenne encore le dessus. Il ne fallait surtout pas que les émotions submergent Naruto, d'autant plus qu'il ne pourrait que se blesser… Sasuke reposa son regard rouge sur les deux ninjas, une lueur de haine et de mépris apparue soudainement dans ses yeux. Il les menaçait, en un simple regard.

-Retournez d'où vous venez, où vous périrez tous.

En un claquement de doigt, une ombre sembla apparaître, une dizaine de mètres derrière Sasuke ; et Naruto ne tarda pas à reconnaître la personne qui était attachée, endormie, mais surtout, dont le visage était sanguinolent.

-Sai !

-Quelle surprise ! Tu ne t'attendais pas à voir ce remplaçant dans cet état, n'est-ce pas ? répondit Sasuke sur le ton de la moquerie.

Mais aucun sentiment ne pouvait être lu sur son visage, rien du tout. Il demeurait de marbre, dans la tenue d'Oto No Kuni. Yamato remarqua alors que Sasuke avait sur lui une étrange épée… sans doute l'épée Kusanagi.

-Sa… Sasukeeee !

Le Jounin n'avait même pas fait attention à Naruto dont les poings s'étaient serrés soudainement, avant qu'il ne bondisse vers Sasuke qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Il ne bougeait pas. Naruto fonçait sur lui, le poing prêt à entrer en contact avec son visage. Les secondes semblèrent des minutes… avant que quelque chose ne s'interpose rapidement entre Sasuke et Naruto, envoyant ce dernier dans les bras de Yamato qui le réceptionnait avant qu'il ne heurte le sol.

Ce n'était pas Sasuke qui avait bougé. Ce dernier n'avait rien fait. Naruto et Yamato, complètement abasourdis par une telle rapidité, levaient les yeux vers un angle, à droite. Une silhouette semblait s'y trouvait. Non, elle s'y trouvait belle et bien. Toute noire. Un bandeau sur les yeux, ses cheveux long et épais voletant derrière elle comme s'il y avait du vent, alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Sa jupe courte semblait avoir été déchirée pour pouvoir bouger plus facilement, et d'étranges gants, dont les ongles semblaient faire une bonne dizaine de centimètres, remontaient jusqu'à ses coudes. Pas de doute, se disait Naruto. Une jeune fille…

* * *

Sakura n'en pouvait plus, depuis combien de temps marchait-elle ? Des heures selon elle. Que faisaient Naruto et Yamato ?... Elle ne savait même pas où ils se trouvaient, il lui semblait qu'elle tournait en rond depuis déjà bien trop longtemps… mais qu'est ce que cela voulait dire à la fin ? Il n'y avait pourtant qu'un seul chemin ! Une illusion ? Peut-être, mais de qui ? Le monde semblait tournoyer dans sa tête, et la jeune kunoichi dû s'asseoir contre la paroi pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes. Bizarre… alors qu'il lui avait semblé reprendre des forces, maintenant, elle tombait, petit à petit… que lui arrivait-il ?

* * *

Ils restèrent un moment immobile à la regarder. Elle les hypnotisait, complètement. Sa puissance était telle que l'on voyait une sorte d'aura se dégager d'elle, qui semblait même prendre une certaine couleur. Tout était… rouge. Comme le chakra de Kyûbi.

-Naruto, je te présente Yami. Dis bonjour à nos invités Yami…

Et la jeune fille, en un éclair, se propulsa au dessus des deux ninjas de Konoha.


End file.
